Refrain - To repeat-
by UQ
Summary: Setiap tahun di musim gugur, ia akan selalu pergi dengan baju yang sama, gaya rambut yang sama, dandanan yang sama, dan menunuggu di bawah pohon yang sama. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana semua itu bermula. ONE-SHOT


**Refrain ~To Repeat~**

**© UQ**

**La Corda D'Oro** **© Yuki Kure**

* * *

_Langkah tertuju_

_Matamu sendu_

_Lidah kelu_

_Kau membeku_

* * *

Dirinya terdiam di sana. Helai demi helai daun _momiji__(1)_menari-nari di udara. Warna merah keemasan sang surya senada dengan kedua irisnya. Udara dingin menusuk tulang diabaikannya. Hembusan angin musim gugur menyibakan rambut merah sebahunya. Sepasang tungkainya tak beranjak. Hanya berdiri pasi, menatap tak berarah. Bak gadis yang setia menunggu sang kekasih. Ya, Hino Kahoko kini melakukan ritual rutinnya.

Entahlah...

Ia sendiri masih tak yakin menyebut hal ini sebuah ritual.

Kahoko selalu merasa aneh. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terasa hampa. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ia selalu berusaha untuk mencarinya. Menyelami pikirannya, mencari pintu di dalam sana. Tapi tetap saja. Hanya nihil yang didapatnya.

Setiap tahun di musim gugur, ia akan selalu pergi dengan baju yang sama, gaya rambut yang sama, dandanan yang sama, dan menunuggu di bawah pohon yang sama. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana semua itu bermula. Bahkan Kahoko pun tak tahu apa yang merasukinya hingga dirinya bisa melakukan semuanya. Ia hanya merasa harus melakukannya. Ia merasa akan ada seseorang yang datang dan memberikannya kebahagian apabila ia menunggu di tempat itu. Hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya hingga ia mampu berdiri berjam-jam walau dingin menamparnya habis-habisan.

Pernah ia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak pergi ke sana. Namun kakinya bergerak sendiri, kesadarannya juga tak sepenuhnya utuh. Ketika ia sadar, yang dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan malam.

* * *

_Jarum berputar_

_Mengganti layar_

_Tanpa sadar_

_Terlihat samar_

* * *

Di tahun ini pun kakinya melangkah ke tempat itu. Sebuah jalan setapak yang letaknya tak jauh dari taman dan rumah sakit. Jalan setapak dengan pohon _maple_ di sekitarnya.

Rambut merahnya bergoyang ditiup angin. Tungkainya berjalan pelan mengikuti tempo lagu yang ia senandungkan. Dan sesaat kemudian ia berhenti. Berdiri di depan salah satu pohon _maple_.

Ia hanya berdiri terdiam di sana. Tak lebih, tak kurang.

Tiba-tiba suara bagai bisikan tertangkap oleh telinga Kahoko.

"_Hei, mau berpura-pura menjadi temanku? Ayolah... jadi temanku walau hanya berpura-pura. Mau kan?"_

Kahoko melirik sekitarnya. Hanya ada beberapa pohon dengan daun _momiji_ yang berguguran. Tak ada sesosok orang atau binatang. Hanya ada dirinya seorang.

"_Kenapa hanya diam? Kau tidak mau berteman denganku? Ayolah..."_

Kahoko menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali memastikan pandangan di depannya bukanlah ilusi. Seorang pemuda berambut hijau dengan pakaian serba putih berada di depannya. Pemuda itu muncul entah darimana. Dan parahnya lagi, ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki.

"_Tenanglah... aku bukan hantu."_

Dan tanpa Kahoko sadari dirinya tersenyum. Ketika pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, Kahoko dengan senang hati menggapainya. Ia tidak merasa takut. Ia juga tidak merasa ragu. Semuanya ia biarkan mengalir. Seakan-akan hal itu pernah terjadi padanya. Seakan-akan ia mengenal dekat pemuda itu.

Mereka berdua pergi. Sambil memenggam tangan satu sama lain. Berjalan di jalan setapak yang sepi. Hanya berdua, di temani daun _momiji_ yang berguguran.

* * *

_Lukis senyuman_

_Senja sembunyikan_

_Kunci bukakan_

_Pintu kenangan_

* * *

_**Past**_

Hari ini Kahoko sedang libur. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang membuat waktu bersantainya terganggu. Tak ada bos yang terus mengomelinya. Dan tak ada seorang pun di rumahnya.

Sudah pukul 10 dan Kahoko masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Kelopaknya masih tertutup, menyembunyikan iris emasnya. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk erat guling panjang favoritnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang bermimpi indah.

Jam beker yang diset untuk membangunkannya pun berbunyi. Sekarang tepat pukul 12 siang. Kelopaknya bergerak sedikit dan warna keemasan itu mulai terlihat. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan memunculkan bunyi kecil. Tangan yang tadinya memeluk erat gulingnya terangkat di udara. Ia sedang mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Setelah benar-benar terbangun, ia pun makan dan mandi. Dua jam berlalu dan sekarang ia bingung ingin melakukan apa.

_-Mungkin berjalan-jalan akan menyenangkan_

Kahoko pun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar. Udara musim gugur di kotanya ini cukup dingin, sehingga ia putuskan untuk mengenakan mantel cokelatnya. Ia berjalan ke pusat kota. Seperti dugaannya, tempat ini cukup ramai. Tapi tak ada yang menarik bagainya. Jadi ia putuskan untuk memutar arahnya menuju sebuah jalan setapak yang menjadi tempat favoritnya. Sebuah jalan dengan pohon _maple_ di sekitarnya dan memiliki pemandangan yang indah pada musim gugur. Ia sering kesana sepulang sekolah dan mengambil beberapa daun _momiji_ yang bentuknya indah untuk disimpan.

_-Semoga saja masih belum terlambat_

Sesampainya di sana, ia tersenyum puas. Untunglah pohon-pohon itu masih memiliki banyak daun di atas sana. Ia menarik napas, menikmati udara—yang terbilang masih—segar di sore hari yang sepi ini. Kemudian, ia memilih salah satu pohon dan duduk di sana. Ia mengeluarkan buku dari tas yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya. Ia pun mulai membaca bukunya.

_ Srek..._

Beberapa menit berlalu. Kahoko merasa ia mendengar suara langkah seseorang. Ia putuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Matanya menerawang ke sekelilingnya. Mencari-cari di manakah sumber suara itu berasal.

_ Srek..._

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar namun lebih jelas. Kahoko langsung memasukan bukunya dan berdiri. Kedua tangannya dikepal di dada. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia berdoa dalam hati, semoga bukan binatang buas atau om-om mesum.

_ Srek..._

"Gyaaaa!" Kahoko menjerit saat melihat sesosok makhluk berambut hijau acak-acakan dengan pakaian serba putih yang agak kumuh. Dia juga tidak beralas kaki. Dan kulitnya juga pucat.

"Sssst..." sosok itu mengangkat jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, meminta Kahoko untuk mengecilkan suaranya.

Kahoko menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengangguk dengan gugup.

"Tenang saja... aku bukan hantu kok." Sosok itu tersenyum ramah.

Abaikan daun-daun yang menyangkut di rambut hijaunya atau bajunya yang kotor itu dan sosok itu akan terlihat cukup memesona. Rona merah merekah di pipi Kahoko, untungnya telapak tangannya masih terpasang di sana sehingga sosok itu tidak mampu melihatnya.

"Aku Hihara Kazuki, 22 tahun, masih _single_ dan tentunya manusia." Pemuda bernama Kazuki itu tertawa riang sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kahoko yang masih terpesona dengan tawa Kazuki itu hanya terdiam.

Kazuki menatap tangannya yang kotor, ia pikir Kahoko tidak mau berjabat tangan dengannya karena tangannya itu kotor.

"M—maaf... tanganku kotor, pasti kamu gak mau berjabat tangan denganku." Kazuki memutuskan untuk menurunkan tangannya. Kahoko pun menyanggah.

"Bu—bukan begitu..." Kahoko menggeleng dengan tangan yang sudah kembali terjatuh ke bawah.

"Aku Hino Kahoko, 20 tahun, m—masih _single_ j—juga d-dan... um... sama-sama manusia." Kahoko mengulurkan tangannya. Rona merah kembali muncul di pipinya. Cara memperkenalkan diri yang cukup aneh menurutnya. Buat apa memberitahukan statusnya yang jomblo itu pada orang yang baru ditemuinya. Kahoko pun mengulaskan senyum malu-malunya.

Kazuki dengan senang hati menyambut tangan Kahoko. Mereka pun berjabat tangan. Mata Kazuki terbelalak kagum sambil memperhatikan tangan Kahoko.

"Astaga! Tanganmu halus sekali dan super hangat!" seru Kazuki dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Erm... Erm..." Kahoko mematung. Baru pertama kali ia bertemu dengan laki-laki seperti orang ini. Malu? Jelas iya. Senang? Pastinya!

Kazuki langsung menyadari tingkahnya yang tadi itu agak memalukan.

"M—maaf!" Kazuki melepas tangannya dan membungkuk.

"Baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan perempuan yang seperti kamu." Sesaat kemudian Kazuki menyadari kata-katanya agak janggal. "E—eh... maksudnya bukan yang seperti itu. Maksudku tangan perawat di rumah sakit hampir tak ada yang sehalus tanganmu."

Kahoko hanya bisa mengangguk karena malu.

"Kaho-_chan_? Kamu baik-baik saja? Wajahmu memerah." Kazuki mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memperhatikan Kahoko lebih dekat. Yang diperhatikan malah makin memerah.

"Hmmm... aneh." Gumam Kazuki saat keningnya menyentuh kening Kahoko. "Gak demam kok."

Kahoko hanya berdiri membeku. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Baru bertemu pertama kali dan pemuda di hadapannya sudah melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Apa karena bercampur warna momiji yang berguguran ya? Atau cahaya di sini ya?" Kazuki menggumam sendiri. Tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi pucat. Matanya terbelalak dan tangannya meremas rambut hijaunya. "Tidak! Jangan-jangan aku buta warna!"

Kahoko langsung tertawa kecil.

"Kan buta warna bisa melihat warna merah." Ujar Kahoko selagi masih tertawa.

Kazuki pun terdiam dan berpikir. Dan ia pun ikut tertawa.

Tawa terhenti. Sunyi kembali mengisi. Mereka berdua bertukar pandang.

"Hei_, _mau berpura-pura menjadi temanku? Ayolah... jadi temanku walau hanya berpura-pura. Mau kan?" Kahoko yang bingung menghadapi pertanyaan seperti itu hanya diam.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Kau tidak mau berteman denganku? Ayolah..." Kazuki merapatkan kedua tangannya di depan kepalanya yang menunduk dengan mata terpejam.

Kahoko tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku Kazuki. Padahal pemuda itu dua tahun lebih tua darinya, tapi dia bertingkah seperti anak-anak.

"Bukan begitu." Kahoko menggeleng sambil masih tertawa. "Aneh saja melihat orang meminta izin untuk berteman. Apalagi mengajak berpura-pura untuk berteman." Tambahnya.

Kazuki menelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Kahoko dengan bingung. Namun senyum ceria kembali mengisi wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menjadi temanku, kan? Ya, kan?"

"Iya... iya..." Kahoko masih tertawa.

"_Yatta__(2)_!" seru Kazuki dengan riang.

Tawa Kahoko pecah kembali.

Iris senja Kahoko melihat langit yang mulai menggelap.

"Ah, sudah hampir gelap. Sebaiknya kamu pulang, Kahoko." Ujar Kazuki sambil mengusap puncak kepala Kahoko. Kahoko agak terkejut ketika ia dipanggi dengan namanya_(3)_.

"K-kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi kapan-kapan, Hihara-_san_." Kahoko membungkuk.

"Eits! Kazuki, bukan Hihara _-san_! Kita kan teman." Kahoko langsung membenarkan posisinya yang semula membungkuk menjadi tegak.

"Um... ya, Kazuki-_san_." Kahoko mengangguk.

"Hh... kamu juga tak perlu menambahkan _suffix__(4)_ itu, tapi tak apalah." Kazuki menghela napasnya. "Eh, mau ku antar? Bahaya lho pulang sendirian."

"Eh? Tidak perlu Kazuki-_san_. Apalagi kamu tidak mengenakan alas kaki." Mata Kahoko melirik ke bawah, ke kaki Kazuki.

"Ah... sialan. Lain kali aku harus membawa alas kaki saat kabur dari rumah sakit." Gumam Kazuki.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kazuki-_san_." Kahoko pun pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kahoko. Pokoknya besok kau harus datang ke sini lagi!" teriak Kazuki yang masih beridiri di tempat yang sama.

Kahoko membalikan badannya dan tersenyum sambil menggangguk. Tak ia sangka, hari ini ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik. Kahoko termasuk tipe perempuan yang tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi mau tak mau, perasaannya tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Hari ini, ia mengalami hal itu.

* * *

_Daun gugur_

_Ikuti alur_

_Dengan gentur_

_Datang teratur_

* * *

Hari berganti bulan. Pergi ke jalan setapak itu untuk bertemu Kazuki sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kahoko. Hubungan diantara mereka pun bertambah erat. Keduanya sering bercerita mengenai kesehariannya, bertukar _e-mail_, ke kafe bersama, dan lain-lain. Sering kali kata 'rumah sakit' terselip di cerita Kazuki. Tapi sampai sekarang, Kahoko tidak berani mengutarakan rasa penasarannya mengenai Kazuki yang ceria itu bisa terjebak di rumah sakit sampai saat ini. Kahoko yakin kalau seuatu saat nanti Kazuki akan menghapus rasa penasarannya itu.

Di sore hari sepulang berkerja, seperti biasa Kahoko datang menemui Kazuki. Ini bukanlah musim gugur seperti waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu. Daun-daun ini masih berwarna hijau, sama seperti warna rambut Kazuki. Mata Kahoko menangkap sosok pemuda yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Kazuki melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lembar yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya setiap bertemu dengan Kahoko. Kahoko mempercepat langkahnya.

"Maaf Kazuki-_san_, aku telah membuatmu menunggu." Kahoko membungkuk.

"Gak apa-apa kok," Kazuki menepuk kepala Kahoko. Kahoko pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kazuki. Pipi Kahoko merona. Ia masih belum bisa mengontrol rona di pipinya setiap kali Kazuki memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Kamu sepertinya selalu sakit kalau bertemu denganku, apa aku membawa dampak buruk padamu?" Kazuki mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"T—tidak kok..." Kahoko menggeleng dengan rona yang masih mengjiasi pipinya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kenapa Kazuki-_san_ selalu membicarakan rumah sakit? Apa Kazuki -_san_ selalu sakit?" tanya Kahoko dengan wajah khawatir.

Kazuki hanya diam dan menarik tangan Kahoko. Dengan tangan yang bertautan, Kazuki menceritakan segalanya. Sesaat kemudian mereka telah duduk di bawah pohon _maple_. Kahoko membaca bukunya sedangkan Kazuki memperhatikan Kahoko sambil memakan lolipop. Angin semilir menerpa mereka. Kazuki melepas lolipopnya. Matanya menatap lurus memandangi wajah Kahoko yang fokus dengan bacaannya.

"Kau mau berpura-pura mencintaiku?" suara bariton itu membuat Kahoko tersentak. Mata Kahoko masih terarah ke buku yang dibacanya, tapi pikirannya melayang entah kenapa. Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Kazuki itu membuatnya kaget dan gugup. Kahoko menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Tak perlu berpura-pura pun, aku bersedia." Kata Kahoko dengan mantap tanpa tergagap.

"Kau yakin? A—aku... mungkin akan meninggalkanmu lebih dulu."

"Kazuki-_san_ kan sudah berjanji, apapun yang terjadi Kazuki-_san_ akan terus menungguku di sini." Ucap Kahoko sambil menatap Kazuki dan tersenyum hangat.

"Terima kasih." Kazuki mengusap rambut Kahoko seperti biasanya. Kahoko langsung mengangkat bukunya semakin tinggi, menutupi wajahnya.

Kazuki kembali menghisap lolipopnya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang. Suasana kembali sunyi, namun keduanya tidak merasa sedih. Karena sekarang mereka tau, perasaan mereka sama.

* * *

_Putaran terhenti_

_Gugur kembali_

_Semua pergi_

_Tinggal sendiri_

* * *

Hari ini merupakan hari dimana Kazuki berualang tahun. Kahoko dengan mantel berwarna putih dengan bulu lebat di sekitar lehernya sedang berjalan di pertokoan di malam hari. Khusus untuk hari yang spesial ini, dirinya sengaja datang terlambat untuk mengambil hadiahnya di sebuah toko yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Dirinya juga sengaja tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Kazuki agar membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Dengan senyum yang mengembang ia masuk ke dalam sebuah toko tua dengan etalase yang memajang berbagai barang bergaya era Victoria.

Di tempat lain, Kazuki masih setia menunggu di bawah pohon _maple _ tak berdaun. Tangannya yang dilapisi oleh sarung tangan rajutan buatan Kahoko menggenggam telepon selulernya dan menekan tombol yang sama. Ia terus menunggu suara orang yang ia cintai itu menyambutnya dari seberang sana. Tapi tidak ada, hanya suara gadis yang monoton yang menyapanya. Sudah dua jam ia berdiri di sini. Sudah berulang kali ia coba menghubungi gadis itu tapi tak ada balasan. Kalau 15 menit lagi gadis itu belum tiba atau menerima panggilannya, ia akan berlari mencarinya. Walau itu berarti ia telah melanggar janjinya untuk menunggu Kahoko di bawah sana selama apapun ia akan tiba.

Kahoko keluar dari toko tersebut dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih dengan pita hijau. Di dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga Kazuki tidak marah karena dia datang terlambat. Sepanjang jalan ia terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya memberikan hadiah itu pada Kazuki. Tapi yang jelas, hal pertama yang perlu ia lakukan ada meminta maaf.

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit semenjak Kazuki memutuskan untuk berlari mencari Kahoko. Udara dingin tidak menghentikan niat keringatnya untuk mengalir. Semenjak kecil fisik Kazuki memanglah lemah, ia tidak pernah kuat di bidang olahraga apalagi lari. Hh, mungkin setelah ini ia harus berdiam di rumah sakit dengan penjagaan super ketat dari pihak rumah sakit.

Kazuki berhenti melangkah, ia mendongak ke arah langit. Melihat butiran putih nan lembut itu jatuh perlahan menyentuh wajahnya. Salju pun turun pertama kalinya di hari ini.

Tak jauh dari sana, Kahoko melakukan hal yang serupa. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menyesal tidak bisa melihat salju bersama dengan Kazuki. Ia pun kembali melangkah dan mempercepat langkahnya. Terutama saat ia menyebrang jalan.

Dan melupakan lampu yang berganti hijau.

Kazuki berdiri terpatri di sana. Matanya terbelalak, diikuti suara orang-orang yang meneriaki gadis yang tengah menyebrang jalan tanpa mengindahkan teriakan serta warna lampu yang telah berganti. Kazuki tak mampu berpikir panjang. Ia langkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin, mengabaikan limit yang dibuatnya setiap kali hendak berlari atau melakukan olahraga lainnya. Ia harus cepat, kalau tidak gadis itu akan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Suara decitan rem mobil yang terdengar tercampur dengan suara pecahan kaca. Putih berganti merah. Semua orang yang berada tak jauh dari sana membeku.

* * *

_**Kahoko POV**_

* * *

Mataku terbuka.

Cairan hangat menempel di wajahku. Nyeri terasa di beberapa bagian tubuhku. Sebuah tangan memelukku begitu erat. Dapat kuarasakan deru napas seseorang yang kian melambat terus menerpa wajahku sedari tadi. Aku coba mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali. Meyakinkan sosok yang ada dihadapanku bukanlah ilusi.

"K—Kazu?" napasku tercekat. Air mata telah sampai di ujung mataku tak mampu terbendung.

"K—Kazu? A—apa itu kau?" bibirku bergetar, deru napasku tak karuan. Matanya yang kian redup serta wajahnya berlumuran darah. Aku gerakkan tanganku yang sedari tadi berada di dada bidangnya ke wajahnya dan mengusapnya, menghapus noda merah di sana.

"A—aku sela—lu menyayangimu, se—la—lu." Mata mulai terpejam, pelukan mulai mengendur.

"Ka—zu? B—bangunlah... K—kau sudah berjanji kan? Kau a—akan selalu menungguku di s—sana."

Tak ada lagi senyum di wajah pucat Kazuki. Tak ada lagi suara lembutnya yang menyebut namaku. Aku tidak mau semua ini terjadi. Aku tidak mau Kazuki pergi meninggalkanku. Tidak mau... tidak...

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

Yang Kahoko bisa lakukan hanyalah menyerukan namanya berulang kali, membangunkannya, dan menangis. Semua itu percuma saja. Ia tak kan bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Suara bariton yang biasa memanggil namanya, yang biasa memujinya dan mengucapkan kata-kata lembut setiap harinya. Ia juga tidak bisa mengekangnya disini, memaksanya untuk tidak pergi dan menghilang. Walau berkali-kali ia memohon padanya untuk tetap di sini.

Suara sirine ambulans kian mengencang. Mata Kahoko yang sembab mulai meredup, tubuhnya yang tak kuat menahan sakit dan dingin mulai melemah. Kesadarannya pun perlahan memudar, seiring dengan salju yang terus turun tanpa ampun. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya, bibirnya bergerak pelan. Mengutarakan nama seseorang yang tak lagi benar-benar di sampingnya.

"K—ka—zu,"

Beberapa minggu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Kahoko yang telah sadar dari tidurnya yang panjang memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa setelah tubuhnya pulih total. Beberapa anggota keluarganya hanya diam dan tidak banyak tanya mengenai dirinya dan juga tidak membicarakan mengenai kecelakaan yang dialami dirinya. Kahoko yang sebenarnya penasaran juga tidak berani bertanya pada mereka mengenai kronologi kecelakaan itu. Bahkan ia tak ingat sama sekali kalau dirinya keluar rumah pada malam itu. Tahu-tahu saat membuka matanya ia sudah berada di ruang serba putih yang famliar keluarganya berkumpul mengitarinya dan mereka menangis bahagia.

* * *

_Jatuh membisu_

_Angin beradu_

_Momiji jatuh_

_Temani kamu_

* * *

_**Present**_

* * *

Keringat dingin terus mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tungkai yang bergetar mulai goyah dan membanting tubuhnya ke tanah. Pupil mengecil, bibir memucat. Angin dingin menusuk tulangnya. Tangannya meremas daun _momiji_ di sampingnya. Bibirnya yang sedari tadi bergetar mulai bergerak dengan ritme pelan, menyebut nama pemuda yang selama ini menghilang dari kotak ingatannya. Pemuda yang menjadi alasannya untuk datang ketempat ini secara berkala. Pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda yang ia cintai untuk pertama kalinya. Dan pemuda yang meninggal tepat di hadapannya.

"Kazu ..."

Sekarang ia ingat semuanya. Ia tahu mengapa dirinya selalu berada di sini, di tanggal yang sama, dengan penampilan yang serupa. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia berharap untuk mengulangi pertemuan mereka. Mengulang semuanya dan mengubah takdir yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Walau semua itu merupakan hal tabu belaka. Walau semuanya sia-sia.

* * *

_**Refrain**_

_**~To repeat~**_

* * *

**(1) **_**Daun maple**_

**(2) **_**Berhasil**_

**(3) **_**Orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu biasanya menyebut nama satu sama lain dengan marga mereka ditambah dengan akhiran —san**_

_**(4) Akhiran**_

* * *

_**~Omake~**_

* * *

Namanya Hihara Kazuki. Sejak lahir hidupnya tak jauh-jauh dari Rumah Sakit. Fisiknya memang terbilang lemah. Jangankan lari, disuruh berjalan jauh saja belum tentu ia kuat. Semenjak umurnya menginjak 17 tahun, tubuhnya semakin melemah. walau begitu ia tetepa ceria dan masih sering kabur. Karena ia selalu dikurung di kamarnya karena orang tuanya yang _over protective_, ia pun tidak memiliki teman. Apalagi ia _home schooling_. Untuk remaja sewajarnya, di umur segitu ia seharusnya memiliki ketertarikan pada lawan jenis. Tapi apa daya, teman saja tak punya bagaimana mau menjalin cinta. Gurunya pria paruh baya, suster rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat tak ada yang muda dan enak dipandang. Hal itu yang membuat Kazuki lama-lama bosan dan selalu mencoba untuk kabur.

Hari itu, ketika umurnya 22 tahun. Ia seperti biasa mencoba untuk kabur dan melihat _momiji_ di musim gugur tahun ini. Tak jauh dari rumah sakitnya berada, terdapat sebuah jalan setapak yang katanya sih indah dan memiliki mitos tersendiri (ia mendengarnya dari beberapa suster yang menggosip di lorong rumah sakit). Ia ingin sekali melihatnya, sayang sekali tahun lalu ia ketahuan kabur dan penjagaan makin diperketat.

Kazuki yang sudah sampai di luar memutuskan untuk merayap, tubuhnya yang tinggi akan mudah ketahuan apabila dia berjalan. Sesekali ia merintih karena ranting yang tersangkut di badannya atau kaki telanjangnya yang menginjak kerikil. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat ke atas dan memandang takjub _momiji_ yang berguguran di atas kepalanya. Lalu matanya menangkan sesosok gadis berambut merah yang sedang serius membaca buku di bawah salah satu pohon _maple_. Ia putuskan untuk berdiri, melangkah maju mendekati gadis itu. Mengajaknya berteman dan menjadikan gadis itu orang yang berarti baginya. Mungkin mitos yang didengarnya dari para suster itu benar. Tempat ini memang bagus untuk mencari jodoh.

* * *

_**END**_

_**[14.10.12]**_


End file.
